


Multitasking

by ravelqueen



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: BUT THEN THOSE STUPID IDIOTS GOT THEIR STUPID FEELINGS ALL OVER IT, Established Relationship, Fluff, I WANTED IT TO BE SMUTTY!, I did, M/M, Oral Sex, and now it's mainly, don't let the rating fool you, this is mostly aborted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 14:15:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1350418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravelqueen/pseuds/ravelqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Please tell me you’re not serious right now." John asked, raising his head.</i>
</p><p>  <i>"Mhm?" Harold answered, "Why did you stop?"</i></p><p><i>"Because," he said, trying to keep his voice level, " you are on your </i>phone.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Multitasking

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt by kingcarp on [tumblr](derekplaysviola.tumblr.com) : John and Harold, Multitasking, LOOK AT ME BEING CREATIVE WITH MY TITLES *CRIES*

"Please tell me you’re not serious right now." John asked, raising his head.

"Mhm?" Harold answered, "Why did you stop?"

"Because," he said, trying to keep his voice level, " you are on your _phone._ ”

"I do not see how one has an effect on the other." John took a deep breath, keeping himself calm and dropped his head again to rest on Harold’s hipbone. Harold’s very naked hipbone.

"I don’t know about you, but I would actually like my partner to pay attention when I blow him." he mumbled into the skin under his mouth.

"Well," Harold sniffed, "I told you quite clearly when you ambushed me that Ms. Shaw is still out in the field and as such that I would need to keep an eye on her progress. Your reply, and I quote, was "I don’t mind, I thought you were good at multitasking." So frankly, I don’t know what you have to complain about."

"I didn’t mean it like that." John said, hearing the annoyance in his own voice. Harold raised a single eyebrow.

"Pray tell, how _did_ you mean it then?” he asked.

"That- I just-" Harold’s other eyebrow joined the first and he just couldn’t say it. Instead he moved even closer to the chair, burying his face in the crease between Harold’s thigh and breathed in the unique smell of _Harold_. After a short silence, he could hear Harold chuckle above him.

"I suppose you thought that your amazing sexual prowess and ability would in short order be able to distract me whether I wanted it or not. And now you are sulking because I have proven that I am, in fact, very good at multitasking." he said with a smile in his voice.

John could feel his face blushing slightly and he congratulated himself on the clearly amazing strategic decision of hiding his face, by grinding it even closer. He didn’t want to give Harold the satisfaction of an answer, but it did sting quite a bit that he apparently wasn’t  good enough to distract Harold from looking up additional data for Shaw’s doomed-to-be-boring stake out.

He moved his head a bit and slanted a mournful look at Harold’s cock, which was still half hard. He wanted to take it back into his mouth, but not as an afterthought, something pleasant while Harold took care of the important things above him. He had had enough sexual encounters that had felt like that and he didn’t want any with Harold to be like it.

Suddenly there was a hand in his hair, smoothing down towards his neck, massaging the sudden tension.

After another silence he could hear a sigh above him. When he still didn’t move Harold added, “Please look at me?”

He slowly moved his head and looked up into Harold’s eyes, but instead of the expected exasperation - because he knew how childish he was acting, he had been the one to start this and he shouldn’t guilt trip Harold into feeling bad for him - he only saw such a fondness that it took his breath away.

"I’m sorry, John, that was cruel of me." he said sincerely.

"No, no Harold you are right." he said, suddenly desperate to get that look of self-recrimination off of Harold’s face, "You told me that you wouldn’t be able to concentrate right now. And I know that making sure Shaw is alright is important." He knew that he should move, that he should tuck Harold back into the trousers he had slightly pulled down, right his shirt and put some distance between them. But he just couldn’t bring himself to stop touching Harold’s skin, from leaning into the palm that had moved to the side of his face.

Harold shook his head slightly, “I could have told you no, but instead I presented you with a challenge. And I know how you are with challenges, Mr. Reese.” he said, the humour coming back into his eyes. John chuckled, because he really might have not been so eager if Harold’s eyes in that moment had not all but dared him to change his mind.

"But it was wrong of me," he continued, suddenly serious again, now using both hands on John’s face to gently force him to his knees raising him to be nearly eye level to him, "You are an extraordinary gift and you deserve my full attention every time you decide to give yourself to me." Harold kissed him and the world was washed away in the sensation of Harold’s mouth and tongue.

Harold broke the kiss off, leaving John slightly disoriented looking up into the other man’s face. He was smiling that small, sweet smile that made him look younger. And he was looking atn John, only at him, all that intelligence and fierceness and strenght focussed on him and no one else. It made a shudder go through him and he felt his erection coming back under the weight of Harold’s undivided attention.

Just as he was raising up to recapture Harold’s lips, he heard the phone buzz, breaking the spell.

"This will be Ms. Shaw," Harold said, sighing and letting go of John, to tap his earpiece.

"Yes, Ms. Shaw, what do you need?" he said, already pulling up the different surveillance feeds of the building they were observing.

While they talked, John composed himself. But now he understood why it had hit him so hard to not have Harold pay attention to the proceedings before. Because Harold was extraordinary, a genius. He, at all times, was thinking on six different tracks, figuring out problems or idly coding the next technological advancement in the back of his head.

Harold’s attention was like a drug, his focus like a shot of heroin. And he got a thrill out of the fact that it was all for him. No one else got to see Harold that way, no one else was able to possess him completely for even the shortest amounts of time.

"Well, that is all I can tell you for now Ms. Shaw, but I will get back to you once I have cracked the security on those files you send me." he could hear Harold saying above him, while he was already coding those routines one handed. The other was still in John’s hair, absently petting it.

"Mr. Reese, I fear that we will have to postpone our activities until a later date." he said. He still sounded regretful. "I really am very so-" he broke off, looking at John’s face. "Oh my, aren’t you looking smug again? I suppose apologies aren’t necessary anymore?"

John smiled at him, giving both his palm and his cock a little good-bye kiss before releasing the one and tucking the other one back into Harold’s trousers. “Everything is fine Harold, don’t worry.” he said already mourning both the closeness and the skin that was vanishing from his sight again.

"It’s too bad, but I’m quite sure I’ll be able to wait until you aren’t so preoccupied." he said, smirking down at him.

Harold gripped his shirt and pulled him down, giving him another thourough kiss and breathed against his lips: “Well, Mr. Reese we’ll pick this up later, where I’m going to demonstrate in a number at ways how _very_ good I am at multitasking.”


End file.
